1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to area array socket connectors, such as a land grid array (LGA) socket connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A central processing unit (CPU) socket is the connector linking the motherboard to the CPU in certain types of desktop and server computers. CPU sockets and processors may be built around the pin grid array (PGA) architecture, in which the pins on the underside of the processor are inserted into the socket. To aid installation, zero insertion force (ZIF) sockets are usually used, allowing the processor pins to be inserted into the socket without any resistance, while gripping the pins firmly once the processor is in place to ensure a reliable contact. An alternative to the PGA architecture is the land grid array (LGA) architecture in which the pins reside on the socket rather than the CPU. The pins come into contact with pads on the bottom of the processor.
While there is great utility in using PGA and LGA architecture, there are still problems that occur. One of the primary problems with these architectures, for example the LGA architecture, is that the pins can become bent during the installation of the processor chip into the socket. The very act of lowering the chip can cause one or more of the pins to bend, resulting in failure of the electronic connector at that the affected pins. It is even possible in many installations for the chip to be dropped directly onto the pins.
In addition to a controlled lowering of the chip, a successful installation of a chip should provide for accurate alignment of the pins and contact pads. For example, in the LGA architecture, it is important to accurately align the array of contact pads on the underneath side of the processor chip with the array of upwardly facing pins on the socket. Inaccurate alignment of the pins and contact pads can also result in pin damage or failure of the electronic communication there between. A damaged LGA socket renders the entire motherboard unusable and irreparable without incurring considerable expense.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that easily and accurately aligns and installs a processor chip into a socket without damaging the pins. It would be desirable if the apparatus applied a hold-down force to the processor to maintain contact between the contact pads and the pins. Furthermore, it would be even more desirable if the apparatus accommodated the use of a heat sink to make thermal contact with the flat upper surface of the processor.